


Кактус

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Cyborgs, Eavesdropping, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Home Invasion, Humor, In-Canon, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Адама бесит Шариф. Адам хочет до него докопаться. И вламывается к нему в квартиру в поисках компромата.





	Кактус

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
Pre-canon & in-game DE:HR.  
Подслушивание, взлом, незаконное проникновение.
> 
> Составляет мини-цикл вместе с фиком "Голод".  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080369

Адам не отличался большим терпением.  
Импланты работали, но больничный — продолжался. И конца края ему не было видно.

Дженсен выбрал до дна все мотивации — месть, вина, горе, злость. Остались банальные вещи: дисциплина, самоконтроль и следование правилам. Это можно, то нельзя. Сегодня на осмотр, завтра к психологу. У вас отличные результаты, мистер Дженсен, высокие показатели, мистер Дженсен, вы большой молодец, мистер Дженсен, но — нет. Нет, этого недостаточно, нет, время впустую вы не тратите, нет, не уломаете доктора Маркович, нет, нет и нет, вы всё ещё и по-прежнему пациент. Да, надолго, да, еще пару месяцев точно, да, можете возражать и буянить, это лишь добавит лишний сеанс у невозмутимого опытного психолога.

Адам не обладал талантом терпения.  
Поэтому он решил испытать себя на прочность.

Помахал кулаками там-сям — получил в морду.  
Устроил кутеж — наутро пришел в себя всклокоченный и крайне недовольный, без единого признака похмелья.  
Хотел попробовать сигануть из окна — но вовремя прочитал инструкцию. Очень вовремя — «Икар» все еще был "спящей" модификацией.  
На очередном осмотре доктор Маркович вскользь бросила, что ему не хватает мозгов. Адам набычился, заподозрив неладное, но оказалось, что это всего лишь констатация факта: не все импланты работают — пока. Мозговая деятельность не справляется с нагрузкой — пока. Поэтому большая часть отключена.  
А так Адам хороший, умный, добросовестный и старательный пациент.

Адам кисло возразил, что ещё, вообще-то, человек. Мужчина. Боец. Снайпер. Командир спецназа. Начальник безопасности корпорации. У него послужной список на пару-тройку блестящих резюме.

Спорить с ним никто не стал. А Адаму хотелось — чтобы с ним и спорили, и опровергали. 

Он подумал, послонялся, изнывая от безделья, и решил доебаться до босса.  
Правда, не успел это сделать — реабилитация закончилась. И началась мясорубка проблем — полный фарш.

И с Шарифом поругаться не получалось. Он бесил Дженсена знатно — иди туда, лети сюда, делай так-то и вообще, сынок, продолжишь ерепениться, кто тебе больничные счета будет оплачивать?  
Крыть было нечем, а насолить хотелось.  
Самое главное — вовремя закрывать гештальты, внушал психолог. Имел ввиду он, конечно, Меган и реабилитацию, и нападение говнюков на компанию…  
Но Адам решил, что начнёт с ближайшего источника раздражения, вины, неудобства, дискомфорта.  
Который выйдет легче всего закупорить каким-нибудь найденным компроматом и разоблачением. Ну должны быть у Шарифа какие-то скелеты в шкафу. Адам их выволочет и бросит кости под ноги этому засранцу. И станет полегче и с ним — держать себя в руках, и с собой — не бить зеркала. 

Он вломился в квартиру Шарифа. Хотя пришлось повозиться с замком — сначала попробовал свой второй уровень доступа, но ни черта, только голова заболела. Потом электронную отмычку — тоже не помогла, насмешка какая-то. Думал уже пробить стену нахрен, а потом сообразил — дверь заперта на обычный замок. Никакого цифрового кода. Панель над замком — стандартная консоль — светилась, но не была активна.  
Адам выпустил лезвие и осторожно поддел им язычок защёлки.  
Кто б мог подумать? — покачал головой бывший коп.  
Какая безалаберность! — взревел действующий начальник безопасности.  
Ну и дела… — хмыкнул флегматичный алкоголик из времён реабилитации. 

Адам подумал, что если сигнализация умного дома его засечёт, то успеет смотаться. Или наоборот, останется на месте и проявит рьяную бдительность: босс, я шёл мимо, босс, что случилось, надо провести осмотр и запротоколировать возможные хищение и надругательства!..  
План ему понравился со всех сторон.

Сигнализация не сработала, и Дженсен вломился дальше без колебаний.

Квартира Шарифа оказалась скучной: ни золотых кофейников, ни персидских ковров. Спальня, гостиная, кухня. Неожиданный бардак — шкаф нараспашку, рубашки раскиданы вместе с вешалками по кровати, под телевизором зонт и запонки, на столике тарелки, кружки, бумаги и пять ручек.  
В зале круче беспорядка лестница на второй этаж — если бы он был, ступеньки заканчивались небольшой опорной площадкой. Шариф на ней сидит, что ли, как птичка на жёрдочке?  
Или поднимается и долбится башкой в потолок?  
Второй вариант, по мнению Адама, был более вероятен. Потому что более твердолобого мужика, которому все трын-трава и «ты можешь настаивать на своём, но в нашей паре я генерал» — не встречал.

Адам понял, что его застукали. Почти. Ключ повернулся, и в квартиру вошёл Шариф.  
В совершенно пустой дом.  
Потому что Адам застыл столбом и облился холо… нырнул в «инвизибл».  
Имплант маскировки медленно защёлкал делениями на батарее — шкала потребляемой энергии заработала обратным таймером.  
Дерьмо, подумал Адам и не пошевелился.

Шариф подошёл к лестнице и начал неторопливо раздеваться.  
Дерьмо! — запаниковал Адам.  
На свободные ступеньки под его ногами упали пальто, жилетка, рубашка…  
Для этого есть спальня, осудил Адам. И шкаф. И приличные люди не устраивают свалку из одежды на лестнице.  
… ремень брюк, штаны…  
Адам смотрел, не моргая.  
Майка, трусы, голые смуглые ноги, правая рука, оказывается, протезирована лишь до локтя, а дальше белые длинные шрамы, на колене, надо же, родинка, а на сгибе левой руки пятно, похожее на очень старый ожог.  
По крайней мере, понятно, почему Шариф рукава подтягивает строго до локтя, не выше. У него все предплечья перекоцаны.  
Адам бы предпочёл увидеть какую-нибудь фривольную татуировку, а не следы от болезненных, оставивших память на всю жизнь травм.

Шариф вернулся из спальни уже в домашних штанах и белой футболке. Адам как раз успел на цыпочках спуститься с лестницы и… снова замереть столбом.  
Имплант невидимости почти не тратил энергию при неподвижности, но весьма бодро щёлкал при движении.  
Хреново, — осудил уже себя Адам за непредусмотрительность. Стоило начать продумывать убедительную речь, какого чёрта он здесь, когда его обнаружат или он сам вынужденно раскроется.

Адам вспомнил их последний разговор с применением КАСИ и успокоился. Ничего, взломает Шарифу мозги и убедит. Какой он славный, хороший, обаятельный и честный парень.

Шариф подошёл к окну и наклонился над кактусом.  
— Здравствуй, Адам.

Адам вздрогнул, сказал мысленно «Бля» и едва не выплыл из маскировки.  
Кактус остался равнодушно спокойным.

Шариф попшикал на него из пульверизатора — так, что зазеленели и заискрились на солнце иголочки. Потрогал землю в горшке пальцем, слил из того же пульверизатора воды в ямку, снова потыкал и успокоился.

— Ну чего ты сохнешь? — спросил с укоризной.  
Я н е с о х н у, мысленно ответил Адам.  
— Я тебя поливаю, забочусь о тебе…  
А в о т н е н а д о.  
— А ты не цветёшь…  
С ч е г о б ы.  
— Недоволен…  
Е с т ь с ч ег о.  
— Киснешь. Топорщишься. Возражаешь.  
Н у к а к б ы д а.

Шариф внимательно осмотрел свой несговорчивый цветочек и осторожно вонзил в него зубочистку.  
Вот не надо в меня тыкать! — взвился Адам.  
— Вот чего ты ерепенишься? — вопросил Шариф. — Чего тебе не хватает, а?  
Он задумчиво провёл живой ладонью по колючим росткам, словно пригладил иголки у ежа.  
— Ты прямо как мой этот. Два сапога пара.  
Ничего подобного, — уязвленно буркнул Дженсен.  
— Я тебя люблю, — просто сказал Шариф. — Делаю для тебя всё возможное. Хочу, как лучше.  
Дженсен растерялся.  
Кактус молчал.  
— Но, кажется, делаю всё только хуже, да, Адам?  
Шариф погладил его по макушке, снова озабоченно повернул к солнцу.  
— Может, не надо было тебя пересаживать?  
Дженсен осторожно, очень осторожно двинулся к входной двери.  
Босс, помешанный на бейсболе, был всем понятен, но Шариф, двинутый на кактусах…

— В жизни не видел такого засранца, — задумчиво изрёк Шариф.  
Адам снова замер и покосился на дисплей батареи — очень хотелось остаться и послушать, что да как. В кабинете босса такой возможности не будет.  
— И всё ему не нравится, и на всё есть свое мнение, и «я, конечно, послушаюсь, но решу в итоге сам». Более твердолобого копа в жизни…  
Шариф умолк. Устало потёр лицо. Лёг башкой на подоконник и замер.  
Дженсен, не мешкая, подключив имплант «бесшумных ног», добрался до выхода. И тоже замер. Батарея мигала угрожающе, дверь была заперта.  
Щёлкнуть громко замком и слинять, оставив её нараспашку?  
Подождать, пока Шариф уйдёт в душ или ляжет спать?  
Или попробовать метнуться в дальний угол и сожрать энергобатончик, стараясь не шуршать предательски обёрткой?  
Адам понял, что в следующий раз ему нужно более тщательно продумывать любой свой план.

Шариф тяжело выпрямился и пошёл обратно к лестнице. Нашёл в сброшенных штанах телефон, набрал вызов.  
У Адама заныл, как больной зуб, инфолинк.  
«Босс?» — ответил он, не размыкая челюстей.  
— Адам, ты не занят?  
Шариф. Я смотрю на вас в домашней одежде, нахожусь в вашем доме и не знаю, как выйти незаметно за порог. Конечно нет, свободен и расслаблен.  
Как ваши дела? Как ваш кактус?  
«Очень, — с трудом ответил Адам. — Вы крайне невовремя».  
Я и не знал, что вы разговариваете с цветочками. И что на колене круглой монеткой родинка. И что правой рукой так легко жестикулируете потому, что левая не слишком хорошо гнётся. Видимо, реабилитация прошла не так уж блестяще.

— Пока время терпит, — сказал Шариф. — Завтра с утра зайди, только сразу.  
«Принято», — Адам старался не шевелиться, батарея мигала критическим.  
Шариф нажал отбой. Пожал плечами и хмыкнул.  
Отвернулся к окну и снова позвонил — теперь заказывая себе горячую сырную пиццу.  
Адам быстро повернул круглую ручку замка и рванул в приоткрывшуюся дверь, как стайер.  
Пусть Шариф считает, что это сквозняк. Или не запер за собой. Да что хочет, то пусть и считает.  
Адам перемахнул через ступени в несколько рывков — не вниз, а вверх.  
Остановился, переводя дыхание, прислушиваясь к тишине.  
Сел на ступени площадки, как пташка на жёрдочку.  
Облокотился на колени и подумал не о звонке и предстоящем разговоре завтра, а самое дурацкое.

Шариф назвал кактус в честь Адама или завёл его гораздо раньше?


End file.
